She Looks So Perfect (DeanxReader)
by GirlWhoDreamed13
Summary: Imagine having sex with Dean in the bunker... This contains the sex and is rated M for a reason.


**Title: She Looks So Perfect  
Prompt: ****_She Looks So Perfect_****, 5 Seconds of Summer  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: DeanxReader  
Reader Gender: Female  
Word Count: 1592  
Warnings: None**

_If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  
'Cause all I really want is you_

You lay on the couch in the bunker, alone, with one of your favourite songs blasting throughout the building. Sam and Dean are out on a hunt, giving you a rare day off, so you're spending it the way you always do: blasting music and daydreaming about one Dean Winchester.

_You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down_

You listen to the lyrics and think. You imagine being with Dean, wearing his underwear and him telling you that you're perfect.

_I made a mixtape straight outta '94  
__I got your ripped skinny jeans lyin' on the floor  
__And I know now, that I'm so down_

You hear the door slam shut and quickly trip over to the stereo, clicking it off.

"Hey Y/N," Sam calls. The brothers appear in the doorway, and Dean has his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"Whatcha listening to there, Y/N?" Dean teases, his smirk ever growing.

You blush, feeling a heat start to pool in your core. "Nothing now," you say quickly. You walk over to Sam and he envelops you in a warm hug, your face level with his chest because of his impossible height. You didn't care. Sam was like an older brother to you. "How'd it go?" you ask, pulling away.

"Well, it would've gone better if someone hadn't dropped the knife," Dean says, shooting a teasing glare at Sam. He drops his arm over your shoulders and the heat intensifies.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't pushed me into the wall, I wouldn't have dropped it," Sam retorts, grinning.

"Hey, I saved your ass!" You laugh at their bickering and push Dean's heavy arm off of you.

Sam laughs and sets his bag down. "Whatever. I'm gonna go shower." He leaves, and a few minutes later the water starts running.

Dean walks over and clicks on the stereo. The next chorus of the song begins blasting again.

_You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down_

He clicks it back off and looks at you. "Now who were you thinking about. There's no way a girl could listen to that without thinking about somebody."

Dean makes his way over to where you're standing. "Hm… Is it Cas?" You give him a skeptical look. "No, maybe not… How about… Sam, maybe?"

You make a gagging noise. "No way! He's like my brother." You remind him.

"Well that leaves…" He trails off. You look up, and his green eyes meet your (color) ones. There is a look in his eyes that takes you a moment to figure out. _Lust_.

You only have a second to think before lips crash onto yours. Dean's mouth is soft but the kiss is rough and passionate. His tongue reaches out and brushes over your lips, asking for permission. You give it to him and part your lips slightly, your tongue darting out to meet his, which is busy exploring and memorising every inch of your mouth.

You slide your hands underneath his shirt, your fingertips playing over his muscles before taking it off of him entirely. He walks you backwards until your knees hit the couch, knocking you onto your back with him on top of you. He breaks the kiss long enough to slide your own shirt over your head, tossing it somewhere across the room.

You reach up and your fingers find purchase in his hair. Dean runs his calloused hands along your figure, playing up and down your sides before brushing his palms over your bra-clad breasts. His lips move from your mouth and you let out a soft whine at the loss. He begins to pepper kisses along your jaw, and you gasp softly when he latches on to a particularly sensitive spot on your throat, nipping and sucking at it. You know that there'll be a mark later, but right now you don't care.

He finishes on your throat and moves down, pressing kisses along your collarbone and cleavage. He reaches one hand behind you to unclasp your bra, but you catch his wrist to stop him.

"Bedroom," you say hoarsely. By now, Sam has turned off the shower and could walk in at any moment. Dean grunts and stands up, bringing you up with him. He holds you up with one arm around your waist, your hands never leaving his hair, and you wrap your legs around his waist, feeling his half-hard erection pressing up against your center.

He walks to your bedroom, one hand coming up and undoing the clasp on your bra in one swift motion, tossing it behind him. He shuts the door and lays you down on the bed, continuing his trail of kisses. Dean's mouth is hot on your cool flesh, and you moan as he drags his teeth over your nipple, his fingers coming up to tweak the other. Each movement of his fingers and tongue brings a new sensation of pleasure, and the heat in your core begins to build up to the point where it's nearly unbearable.

"Dean," you moan softly. He looks up and gives you a grin. His hands move down to unbutton your jeans before slipping them off of your legs.

He rubs your center through your soaked panties. "You're so wet for me, Y/N." He pulls off your underwear, tossing them aside, and licks a broad stripe up your center before sucking hard on your clit. You cry out from the sudden pressure, pulling his hair. He licks and sucks before plunging one finger inside you, quickly adding a second. He curls them, hitting your g-spot, causing you to cry out again.

"Dean! Fuck, I'm so close!" you moan. He adds a third finger, still sucking at your clit, and picks up his pace. Without stopping his ministrations, Dean moves up and places a kiss on your lips.

"Come for me, baby," he says huskily. He curls his fingers one last time, sending you over the edge, your orgasm tearing through you, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout your body.

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

You look at him and notice that he's still wearing his jeans. "Too many clothes," you mutter, pressing your hips up to grind against his jean-clad erection. "Not fair." You both moan at the friction, and you grab his shoulders, flipping him so that you're above him. You position himself between his legs and fumble at the button on his jeans, finally undoing it, and slide his pants off.

You palm his impressive erection through his boxers, eliciting a groan from his lips. You pull down his boxers, allowing his rock-hard cock to spring free. Looking him in the eye, you tentatively lick the tip, tasting the salty precome before wrapping your lips around him, taking as much of him as you can in your mouth. Dean groans again and you hum, eliciting another moan.

You bob your head up and down a few times, swirling your tongue around and massaging his balls before he lets out a sharp growl. He pulls you off of him and flips you back over, slamming into you. You cry out, and he picks up his pace, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. You rake your nails down his back and bite down softly on his shoulder.

"Fuck, Y/N!" he groans. "You're so fucking tight!" The pressure builds in your abdomen again, and Dean reaches down to rub your clit. "I'm so close, Y/N. Come with me." He rubs harder and you moan his name loudly as your second orgasm rips through you in a flash of white light, and you see stars. Dean's thrusts become erratic and he finally lets go, crying out your name and spilling his seed inside you.

Dean pulls out and lays next to you, pulling you close to his naked form. "That was amazing," he says quietly, falling asleep. You quickly fall asleep too, curled up in your Winchester's arms.

* * *

You wake up a few hours later, still wrapped in Dean's tight embrace. You listen to his steady breathing for a moment, and after deciding that he's still asleep, you carefully disentangle yourself from his arms.

You look around your room and pick up the nearest article of clothing, which just so happens to be Dean's boxers, and pull them on before putting on a bra from your drawer. Unknowing of the time and whether Sam is asleep or not, you creep into the living room and collect the two shirts and the bra you two had left on the floor. You turn to go back to your room, but a voice from the kitchen entryway stops you dead in your tracks.

"You two have fun earlier, _?" Sam asks with a teasing tone, leaning against the wall, and you feel your cheeks heat. "You're looking a little underdressed there. And is that a hickey?" You blush harder and cover yourself with the shirts, hiding the mark with your other hand.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean says, coming to stand behind you in his jeans, _only_ his jeans, you note, and wraps his arm around your waist. "'Cause I think she looks perfect in my underwear." He looks you up and down and nods. :In fact, I think she should wear this more often."


End file.
